Little mermaid 2: my way
by dancefan93
Summary: The sequal to "little mermaid: my way" hope you like it Finally finished. I know it took a long time. Read the A.N. in the last chapter to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie's POV

Ariel and Eric had their baby daughter Melody. She has big blue eyes and black hair. Other than the hair, she looks like Ariel. I am on a ship getting ready for the celebration of Melody. She is meeting her whole family today, under and above the sea. I'm so excited; we haven't been to the sea since Ariel got pregnant. Cindy came to live with us and that made me extra happy now I have a friend. Eric knocked on my door.

"Come on."

"Hey Steph; how do you feel about this?"

"I feel great. It's been so long since we have been out to sea."

"I have this feeling as if something bad is going to happen."

"Eric, chill out. I had that same feeling and you told me to push it off."

"You're right, see you in a bit." I walked out after he did and as I walked I heard Ariel singing to Melody. I smiled. She loves Melody so much. Just as I was about to in a felt this a huge force on me knocking me to the ground, that could only be one thing.

"Max, get off me. You're going to ruin my dress." He did and I got up. Not a moment too soon either. I walked to deck and Ariel and Eric were walking down the steps. I looked over the side of the boat and saw all the Merpeople in the water waiting to be introduced to Melody. I couldn't believe that this little girl has this huge world; two worlds actually.

Cindy's POV

Everything was wonderful. Melody was laughing and smiling. King Triton came up to the boat and gave her a locket so she would never forget that part of her heart will always belong to the sea. He opened it and a lullaby was played. As the song finished, he closed and began to give it her. A tentacle shot out of the water and grabbed Melody.

"MELODY!" Ariel yelled. The taker was none other than Morgona, Ursula's crazy sister.

"Morgona!" Triton's trident lit up and he got angrier than I've ever seen him. "Surrender the baby or I'll…" he stopped when Morgona kissed Melody's cheek. She really wasn't going to hurt Melody? No, no one takes anyone unless they are going to hurt them.

"Triton, what are you waiting for, blast her!" He put his hand up to stop me. I clenched my fists and stared at Morgona. I looked over at Stephanie; I could tell that she already was thinking of a plan. I then realized that Triton and Morgona were having a conversation.

"You can have whatever you want, just don't hurt little Melody." Triton said when she asked for the trident.

"Well, I get the trident, avenge poor unfortunate Ursula, and gain all the powers of the ocean, and it's not even ten o'clock, hum not a bad morning." Ariel grabbed Eric's sword and cut a rope. One of the rolled up sails came flying down.

"Hit the deck!" Eric cried. The sail hit Morgona and Melody went flying. Eric got up off the deck, grabbed rope, and jumped off the boat. He swung around and caught Melody. Melody was laughed the whole time. When Eric landed on the deck, Stephanie and I ran over to make sure that they were okay. Melody was fine, not even shaken. Ariel took Melody and hugged her close.

"This isn't the end Triton it's just the beginning." Morgona yelled as she spun to disappear along with her sting rays and mini shark that had been turned mini by Triton when he tried to eat Melody.

"After her!" Triton ordered.

"You'll never find me but I'll find you and your little granddaughter." She disappeared

"We shall not rest until that mad woman is vanquished! Find her FIND HER!" Triton yelled. We went back to the castle and sat on the beach. None of us dared to go in the ocean. Even Stephanie who loves the ocean, didn't even try to go in. Around sunset, Triton came back. "I'm sorry, there's no sign of her she's vanished. We'll keep trying, we'll…" he stopped short when I spotted Melody crawling toward the ocean.

"Sweetie, no." I gave her to Ariel.

"Oh, we have to keep Melody away from her. Until Morgona is found Melody can't go in the sea…" she breathed heavy to stop the tears. "…and neither will I."

"But Ariel…"

"I'm sorry Flounder, but if Morgona is anything like Ursula, she'll never give up. This is the only way, Melody can't know about Merpeople or Atlanitca…" she took the locket and handed it back to her father. "…or even you daddy." King Triton sighed heavily.

"Very well, Ariel, you're right. Sebastian you will watch over her." Sebastian fainted into the water. We all went back into the castle. I looked back one last time and saw Triton drop the locket into the ocean not really caring where it went. Ariel ordered a wall to be put around the castle. It was to have holes at the bottom so that they wouldn't be completely cut off from the ocean. Stephanie and I were put in charge of keeping Melody out of the sea. Perfect! We kept her safe. As she got older though she got wiser; she found out how to get to the sea. Stephanie and I talked about it and we decided that as long as she was with us nothing bad can happen. We wouldn't tell Ariel and Eric. It was our little secret with our niece.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I HAD A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE NEXT TIME. ENJOY CHAPTER 2.**

Stephanie's POV

I snuck out of the palace and went towards the wall. I met Melody there.

"Come on, Aunt Stephanie! Mom and dad are going to see us." I rolled my eyes. I got out of my clothes so I had my swimsuit on.

"Melody why don't you ever wear your swimsuit?" I asked as I wiggled the bar that was loose so we could get to the ocean. She swam out and dove underwater. We saw the Cindy was already there. I smiled and dove underwater.

"Mermaids don't wear swimsuits." Cindy fell off the rock she was sunbathing on. "So I just wear my under clothes." Cindy came up from the water and glared at us.

"There are other ways to get my attention rather than scaring me half to death." She climbed back on the rock. "What are you guys doing out here anyway? Melody don't you have to get ready for a certain party?"

"I have some time. You forget, it takes me less than ten minutes to get ready." Melody answered and dove under water. Cindy tried to shield herself from the splash. She groaned and I laughed.

"I hate you so much right now!" She jumped in and swan to me and pulled me under. I opened my eyes and saw her swimming away. I swam after her but had to come up for air. She's lucky she can swim under twice as long as I can; being that she has the lungs of a dolphin. Okay, I exaggerated there a bit, but you should see her. We were racing when Melody came out of the water with her sack full of sea shells. Where she hides them all, I'll never know. Scuttle fly down and landed on a rock as Sebastian came up from the sea.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sebastian groaned as I finished.

"Melody obviously is. Come on now, child you're going to be late for…" He was cut off by Melody jumping off the rock and splashing him; which Cindy and I burst with laughter. We love bugging Sebastian. We only do it when Ariel or Eric isn't around. Melody broke through the surface and giggled.

"Sorry Sebastian."

"Melody, child, how many do I have to tell… it is especially forbidden…" Melody started mimic him.

"… for you to be swimming beyond the safety of the sea wall. Any such woman is a reckless disregard of the rules, don't ya know." She said with a Jamaican accent and batted her eyelashes at him. I covered my mouth with hand to suppress the laughter that was coming. Sebastian glared at her.

"Stop that." Melody giggle again.

"I'm sorry Sebastian I can't help it, I just love that sea!" Cindy and I just stared at each other.

Cindy's POV

Melody is so much like her mother. That last part about her loving the sea is just like Ariel… loving somewhere she can't be. She started swimming around while Stephanie and I sat on a rock and watched her.

"Hey guys, what's my mom got against the ocean anyway, I mean how can there be anything wrong with something so…" She looked at us and smiled. "… wonderful?" Sebastian, Stephanie, and I just shrugged. She started to giggle and came over to us. "You know sometimes I even pretend I have… fins." Sebastian and I fell over in shock. I heard Stephanie laugh nervously. "I wish I talk to my mom. She'd never understand, I can talk to crabs, but not her." I felt my heart ache. If only she knew. Scuttle then came up with a "brilliant" idea.

"How about you tell Ariel how you really feel." Sebastian slid a claw down his face.

"Oh, yes, by all means just walk right in tell her you've been out here SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN! We can all just have a big party." Melody, Stephanie, and my heads all sprang up and we yelled.

"THE PARTY!" We dove into the water and swam toward the wall.

"I mean Melody if you're late, I'm telling Ariel about the ocean." She turned toward me and Stephanie.

"Fine, and I'll tell mom and dad that two let me do it." I growled to myself in frustration at how good that girl got at blackmail.

"We've taught her too much." I whispered to Stephanie.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie's POV

We made it to the other side of the wall… just as Max and Ariel came outside. If it wasn't for Max's barking, we never would have known that they were there and would have been found out. We ducked under water and waited until the coast was clear. We ran to an open window. Melody threw her bag in after Cindy and I climbed in. We hid behind a closet and after making sure there were no servants coming, we ran to the other side of the room avoiding all the guests. Well, Cindy and I did, Melody wasn't so fortunate. She bumped into the one of them, but pushed it off. I caught some of what they were saying.

"If you ask me, she's a little strange." The girl said.

"I heard she actually talks to fish." One of the boys said and they all started laughed. Sebastian popped his head out of her sea shell bag and gave her a pity look.

"Come on." I whispered as I guided her upstairs. Cindy and I went to our rooms and quickly got ready. We returned to Melody's room in twenty minutes. She was trying to tie her corset. I smiled and slightly laughed. "Need some help?" I asked walking over to her. She nodded and allowed me to tie it for her. Cindy helped her into her dress after wrapping her hair in a towel hoping to dry it off. Melody looked out her window and saw Ariel.

"Mother? What are you doing?" She called down. I looked over and she had her feet in the water. She nervously and quickly answered.

"Um, nothing." We all sighed with relief. "I'll be right up." Melody scrambled to get her shoes as Sebastian pulled her ribbon off her mirror. As she tried to get her shoes on, Sebastian held the ribbon up for. "Melody?" We heard Ariel call. Melody grabbed her ribbon that Sebastian was holding. She started to tie it and that's when I realized that he had never let go. It was too late to stop her. Just as Melody put her tiara on her very wet hair, Ariel came in the room.

"I'm ready." Melody said as she bowed and her tiara slipped off. Ariel smiled as did we.

"Here, let me help." Ariel said as she took a brush in her hand. Eric came in and looked at his wife and daughter.

"So… we're having a bad hair day?"

"If we were you wouldn't be helping… would you?" Ariel said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm just here to let you know, there a lot of people downstairs." Cindy and I stepped in.

"It takes girls longer to get ready. Give them two minutes." We said as we pushed Eric out the door. Cindy stayed in the room while I pulled Eric by the hand down the hall.

"Give them time. Leave them alone." I said as I let go of his hand.

"You know, there are a lot people here, why don't you try to meet someone?" I thought about it, it was a good idea. I'll give it try. As I walked down the stairs I joined everyone else that was at the party. The music was playing and I strolled around the dance floor. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a handsome blonde young man around Eric's age.

"Would you like to dance?" I smiled at him and took his out stretched hand.

"Of course." We began to dance I could see Eric smile. When I was facing him, I shot him a glare. "I know where you sleep." I whispered to Eric. The man pulled back to look at me. "Nothing, I was talking to Eric." He nodded and we began dancing again. The music stopped and we all stopped and clapped.

"May I present her royal highness, Princess Melody." Everyone clapped when she came down, everyone except me and Cindy bowed. I just then noticed that she standing next to me. I smiled at her. A boy went up to her and asked her to dance. She accepted and unfortunately, it didn't take long for it to go bad. As the boy pulled her closer, Sebastian who was still trapped in her bow; caught the boy's finger. He started to freak out and threw Sebastian up in the process making himself fall into the punch. Sebastian fell into the cake making it go everywhere. Louie recognized him, pulled out a knife and began to chase him around with it. Cindy and I put our face in our hands and shook her heads. Everyone began laughing at her and she ran back to her room. Cindy and I followed her.

Cindy's POV

When we got to Melody's room, we found it locked. I knocked on it and listened. I heard her crying. It broke my heart.

"Melody, sweetheart, can you open the door?" We heard her unlock it and open it. I immediately took her in my arms. I hugged her close as she cried. I didn't care if my dress got wet or even ruined. My niece needed me right now and she was the only thing on my mind. She let go of me and ran to her bed. She took something out of her bag and held it close to her. Ariel came in and went to the bed.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong with me?" Melody asked through tears.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with you."

"Mom, I'm the princess of disaster." She buried her face in her arms. Ariel breathed heavily.

"Being a teenager is hard and um, all kids your age feel… awkward…."

"Melody? What is this, my name's on here." She opened the locket and it played a song that I haven't heard in over 12 years. She stared at in awe. Ariel, Stephanie, and I stared in shock. "That song… where have I heard it? It's Atlantica, with Merpeople and everything, mother you always said it was just an old fish tale." Ariel took the locket and stared at it.

"Where did you get this?" She asked in nothing more than a whisper.

"I- I found it." She answered shyly.

"You went over the wall didn't you?" Ariel asked raising her voice a bit.

"Actually I went under it, I hate that stupid wall." She answered with her voice cracking with that last part.

"Melody you know you're not allowed in the sea." Ariel said. Stephanie and I looked at each other. It was only a matter of time until they found out that we were helping her.

"But why and why does that necklace have my name on it…" Ariel cut her off.

"Melody listen to me."

"You're hiding something from me." Ariel's hand shook and as lowered them from her heart.

"YOU DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED ME! I NEVER WANT YOU GOING AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME, IT'S DANGEROUS IN THE SEA!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN IN IT!" Melody started to cry hard again, snatched the necklace from Ariel, and ran out of the room as Eric opened the door. I sighed deeply and sat on chair and Stephanie sat next to me.

"Melody…I." It was too late, Melody was out the door. "Oh, no." Ariel sat on the bed putting her chin her palms.

"Ariel darling, we knew this day would come." Eric said sitting on the bed next to her. Ariel sighed again.

"Oh, Eric, you're right. It's time I trusted her with the truth." She put a hand to his chest. We went out of the room and headed outside. We stood on the stairs looking around. "I don't see her, you guys?"

"Nope, nothing. Maybe she's over by the wall." Ariel shrugged.

"MELODY!" She called. We heard a scream.

"Melody's gone, Melody's gone, Melody's gone." We went down the stairs to meet Sebastian.

"Sebastian, what are you…"

"It's all my fault, I tried to stop her, I don't deserve to live." He cried into the end of Ariel's dress.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Out, out to the seeeeea." He blew his nose into the Ariel's dress.

"Ew." I whispered to Stephanie who just waved it off.

"What do you mean, where could she going?" Ariel asked starting to panic. Eric was surprisingly calm. I knew inside he was being torn apart. Our only thought right now, we need to find Melody.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**EVERYONE IS GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS AND I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW. THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT I'M STOPPING THIS STORY FOR THE TIME BEING. I'M NOT HAVING ANY IDEAS FOR IT. IF ANY OF YOU GUYS OUT THERE HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE TELL ME. I'M STOPPING IT SO I DON'T GO CRAZY TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO. SORRY TO ALL THE FANS OF IT.**


	5. Chapter 4

Stephanie's POV

Immediately the next morning, search parties were put out. We stood on a boat talking to King Triton along with the man I danced with the night before. His name was Trevor and he was one of Eric's sailors. He was really concerned when he heard that the princess was missing. I thought it was sweet how he was concerned about her. Right now, I'm standing on the other side of the boat, with my elbows resting on the side, looking out to the sea. The morning sea breeze hitting my face didn't give the slightest bit of comfort like it usually does. I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was either Trevor or Eric. I turned around and it was Trevor. I managed a weak smile. He took his hand off my shoulder and took a spot next to me.

"You know, we're going to find her." He said out of the blue. I nodded and wiped a tear from my eye. "Hey, don't worry. I'm giving you my word as a sailor, I will find Princess Melody if it kills me." I looked at him knowing that he was trying to make a joke but I wasn't in the mood.

"It's just; she's never been just my niece. We shared secrets, we played games together, we pulled pranks, she was more like the sister I never had or my daughter that my niece. I just miss her so much." I said as more tears fell from my eyes. I buried my head in me hands and felt Trevor pull me into a hug. He rubbed my back and I tried to calm down. When he let go of me, I saw Ariel and Cindy stand up on the side of the boat. King Triton zapped them with his trident and they turned back into mermaids and jumped into the sea. I rushed over to the side and looked down. "Where are they going Eric?" I asked him.

"They're helping with the search in the sea." I looked at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes. I knew that I had to tell him now.

"I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault." Eric looked at me confused. "Melody has been sneaking out into the sea since she was nine. She found a lose bar and found out a way to get out. Cindy and I have been helping her and swimming with her. Eric, I'm so sorry." I said as I hung my head. Eric looked at me shocked.

"So this whole time, you've been helping my daughter disobey Ariel and I?" I nodded. "Stephanie, how could you do that to me and Ariel? I don't have time for this, I deal with you later. Right now, we have to concentrate on getting Melody home safe and sound before Morgona finds her."

Cindy's POV

I swam around and thought of how I should tell Ariel. I sighed and swam up to her.

"Ariel, I… I have to tell you something. Melody's been sneaking out since she was nine. She found a loose bar and a way to get out to the sea. Stephanie and I have been helping her and swimming with her. I'm so sorry." Ariel stopped in her tracks and turned towards me.

"You mean to tell me that you and Stephanie have been helping my baby get out here where you know Morgona could be lurking around every corner? How could you? Eric and I trusted you two. I can't deal with this right now. Eric and I will deal with you two later. Right now, the only thing that matters to me is getting Melody home safe and sound. Neptune help me Cindy, if Morgona has her, I'll be planning a welcome home party and a funeral." Ariel turned away from me and swam off fast. I could feel tears sting my eyes. I can't believe she just said to me. I know I deserve it buy still. I just hope we can find Melody soon. I swam around looking under every rock, in every coral, around every corner, and there was no sign of her. I was swimming along when I a… penguin? Wait, what? I swam after it and also saw a walrus. Okay, I've gone crazy. They ducked under a table. I saw King Triton. He looked so depressed. I hid behind a plant. Ariel was announced and he went to meet her. Where had she been? Whatever, later, wait a minute, who's going for the trident? Oh my God!

"Melody!"


	6. Chapter 5

Stephanie's POV

I have never seen Eric this mad at me. He hasn't looked at me since I told him about Cindy and I helping Melody sneak out. I feel horrible about the whole thing. I sighed as I climbed the stairs to where Eric was manning the ship. I stopped at the last stair. I just looked at him for a moment barely breathing so he wouldn't hear me.

"I know you're there." He said annoyed. I felt the tears prick my eyes as I made my way to his side. "What could you possibly want to tell me now? Is it that Ariel is cheating on me?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Eric, I never wanted to hurt you or Ariel. That wasn't my intension. I only wanted to help a little girl who was having part of her world ripped away from her." Eric turned his glare to me.

"She's isn't your daughter. You don't get to decide how she is raised. We put up that wall so Morgona couldn't get to her the way she threatened to. I just wanted to keep her safe."

"So did we! That's why we went with her all the time. When she told us she had found that bar, we told her that under no circumstances was she too out there alone. If we were with her, than she couldn't get hurt. I know that I was breaking every rule you had ever given me but I just wanted her to me happy. Eric, please, just don't be mad at me. I can't stand it when you're at me. I'm sorry." I said as more tears poured down my face. Eric, who had turned his eyes back to the sea, turned back to face me. He let go of the wheel with one hand and pulled me into a one arm hug. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to muffle my sobs.

"I'm sorry Steph. I wasn't mad at you, I was just mad at the situation and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry." I tightened my grip on him. "I just really need to find my daughter."

"I know I want to find her too, and we will. You just have trust me on this. I told you I would find Ariel without even knowing it was her and I did that." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know, I do trust you; now let me get back to steering this thing before you kill us."

"Me?" I asked as I let him go. Finally, we were back to normal I could only hope that Ariel and Cindy were having better luck with finding Melody than we were.

Cindy's POV

"MELODY!" I rapidly swam over to her engulfed her in a hug. "We were so worried about you." The penguin swam between us and pushed us apart.

"We have a mission here. Melody grab the fork and let's go." Suddenly, voices were heard.

"He's coming back." The walrus said in a panicked voice. Melody grabbed the trident and pulled it from the stand. Her necklace fell off in the process.

"My necklace." The walrus grabbed her and they swam off with the penguin. I stood there dumbfound. I had just seen Melody steal the trident and I was like I was a ghost.

"Daddy! The trident!" Ariel gasped. Sebastian swam over and stopped on the stand.

"That's impossible. No one can remove the trident from this stand except you sire, you are one of your descendents." Ariel looked down and saw the necklace.

"Melody." She mumbled. Sebastian started babbling but no one paid attention. "How could she have gotten down here?" I snapped out of my trance and called Ariel's name.

"I think I know. This may sound crazy but I just saw her. She was with a…" I trailed off as two shadows swam above us. Ariel, Flounder (who had just realized was there), and I looked up.

"Wait a minute, I know those two." All three of us swam after them keeping a steady distance between them. After a while, we came to an underwater/above water cave. Ariel gasped. "So that's where it is."


	7. Chapter 6 and 7

**I apologize for the long wait hopefully this will make up for it. There are two chapters in here, my way of saying sorry for the long long... long wait.**

Stephanie's POV

"AHHHHHH! This is useless. This girl is better a hide and seek than she was three years ago." I shouted as I looked over all sides of the ship. Trevor grabbed my arms and made me stop moving.

"Stephanie. Calm down, if you're freaking out then you are not going to see her."

"I should have stayed at the palace in case she came back." Trevor laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Because you know very well, you would have worried yourself sick if you had stayed at the palace. If Prince Eric had heard you he probably would laughed himself into a coma." I slapped him on the shoulder and continued to look around.

"We need to find her. If anything happens to her, I won't be able to live with myself and Ariel and Eric will probably have me and Cindy executed."

"Well, we can't have a beautiful girl like you executed so let's find the princess. I made a promise to you and I don't intend on breaking it."

"I should've told you not to make promises you can't keep. We'll be lucky if we find Melody alive." I leaned over the side of the side resting on the arms. Trevor turned her around and looked into my eyes.

"Don't talk like that. You can't lose hope. Right now, Prince Eric needs to you keep hoping that she'll be found alive. To be completely honest, I think he's lost all hope." I glanced up to where he was manning the ship.

"I should go talk to him." I started walking but Trevor grabbed my arm once again.

"I've tried talking to him. He doesn't want people talking to him, he wants us finding his daughter." I gently took my arm back.

"You haven't know him since he was in diapers." I said and started towards Eric again. We better find Melody and FAST!

Cindy's POV

"Swim back as fast as you can and tell my father. I'll try and find Melody." Ariel told me and Flounder.

"Oh but if that old sea witch is there; then there's that mean little shark, and then those man-rays come and then she takes her tentacles and they come stick to your face and and… phew, uh uh, no way you're going in there alone." I smiled and was shocked at the same time. Was this the same little fish that didn't want to into a sunken pirate ship just a couple years ago?

"But Flounder if we both go, who's going to tell Daddy where Morgana's lair is?"

"Hey what's all the whispering about? Is Melody around here? Did you find her yet? If she-" Scuttle started yelling as he flew down to us. Ariel grabbed his beak and pulled him down.

"Scuttle, get down and be quiet. Wait a minute, now Scuttle can get help." She looked us with such pride. Flounder and I shared a look then gave her the same look that just screamed, 'you're kidding right?'. "Scuttle, I need you to pay very close attention." She told him. He mumbled an agreement because she still had his beak in her hand.

"We're doomed."

"Okay, here's what should happen. I'll go tell the king, Scuttle you go tell Eric, and Ariel and Flounder go in there and find Melody." I told everyone.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Flounder said. Ariel nodded and let go of Scuttle's beak. Scuttle took off and I dove into the water and headed for Atlantica. I swam faster than I ever had in my life. I could only hope that Ariel and Flounder would be okay.

Stephanie's POV

I went up to talk to Eric and he just stared out into the distance. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he didn't even acknowledge it.

"Why are you looking for her?"

"Because you need looking after too apparently. Eric, you haven't let this spot in three days. Go down below deck and get some rest." I tried to persuade him.

"I'll rest when Melody's safe again. As long as she's missing, she isn't safe Steph, and you know this."

"Yes, I know that, but you need to take care of yourself as well. I get it, she's your daughter and your worried about her, but what good to her are you if you're so tired you can't see straight."

"I'm not that tired I think the adrenaline is still running through my veins." Suddenly, the winds seemed to pick up. "What the hell?"

"I don't even want to know what the hell is going on. If my mind goes there, I won't like where I go." I looked up and saw Scuttle coming towards us. "Hey Scuttle."

"Ariel found Morgana's lair. She told me to come and get you guys, Cindy went to go get the King, and Ariel and Flounder went into the lair." This was best Scuttle has ever spoken, but now wasn't the time to think of that.

"WHAT?" Eric screamed. "Scuttle, lead us to that lair right now. Nothing stops us. Get ready men!" He yelled down. I ran down to help and came back up once everything was in place. "Stephanie, keep a close eye out for them."

"Gotcha." I looked out and soon all I could see was ice. No, my mind wasn't going there.

Cindy's POV

Once I got to the palace I could barely breathe. Nothing was going to stop me from getting the King though. I swam full speed into the throne room.

"Your highness! Ariel found Morgana's lair. We have to hurry though. Scuttle went to get Eric, I swan back here to get you, and Ariel and Flounder went into the lair."

"Get my guards. We're leaving now." I swam to get the guards and they all lined up behind the carriage. "Get in Cindy, you rest of a while. Just tell us which way to go." I nodded and began giving him directions. Adrenaline was still coursing through my veins so that gave me a bit a boost. Not much it's still something. I knew we were close when I saw ice start to appear on the horizon. I saw a ship through the fog and knew that had to be Eric's. No one else would come out here unless they absolutely had too.

"Cindy, you sure this is the right way."

"It's slightly different upon water but I know this is it. This is same route Ariel and I took the first time. Trust me your majesty." _Trust me_. Those are the exact words I told Eric and Ariel when Melody was born. I told them to trust me that I would watch over her. They trusted me and I let them down. King Triton must have seen my face drop because he started talking to me.

"Remember when Ariel ran away from home when she was fourteen?" I nodded to him. "Well, I had thought I let her down when she was hurt by Marina. It wasn't my fault though, I was so struck with grief that I didn't think like that. She was my responsibility and she got hurt in my care. Most importantly though, I felt like I let Athena down." I snapped my head up. King Triton hadn't mentioned Queen Athena since she was killed. "I thought that if she was alive this never would happened. I blamed myself. I thought that this was proof that I couldn't raise seven daughters by myself. Sure, Attina helped me, but she shouldn't have to. I was their father, I was to take care of them. My point is Cindy, don't blame yourself for this. There is no way, you could have prevented this. The most you could have done is only postpone it.

"If I hadn't helped her sneak out this whole time, she wouldn't have felt so confinent to go out to the ocean… sir."

"Maybe, but she trusted you. She knew that she would fine. I just hoping that Ariel has things under control."Just then, the ground started to shake and from the ice cap rose a giant throne.

"ALL HAIL QUEEN MORGANA!" And a green glow came from the throne.

"There." King Triton snapped the reins and the dolphins all went faster.


	8. Chapter 8 Epilouge

**Stephanie's POV**

"ALL HAIR QUEEN MORGANA!" I heard from the ice throne. And who was sitting on it, but the Ice Queen herself.

"As if we would ever bow to you!" I thought I said in my head turned out I said it out loud.

"Well, well, looks like we have some visitors. Isn't that right Ariel?" I looked up and saw that Morgana had Ariel wrapped up in her tentacles. I tapped Eric on the shoulder and he looked up and gasped.

"Ariel!"

"Ah Prince Eric, come to join the party? We're having a blast!" She hit an iceberg that was right above our ship and made it fall. Eric grabbed Max and a rope and I grabbed the other one as we jumped to safety. "Oh, how dear Ursula would ever adore this!" I heard her say. I rolled my eyes. I so wasn't in the mood in for this. As the ship went down, I saw the rest of the crew had made it to safety.

"Morganer!" I heard King Triton I looked over and saw him come with his guards and Cindy.

"King Triton, oh, please, is that the best you can do?"

"Release my daughter, surrender my granddaughter, and I shall spare you."

"OOO, what you are gunna do? Throw the crap at me?!" She started to laugh and I let out a slight chuckle. Just the way she said it made it slightly funny. I looked over and saw Sebastian chasing Undertow. Then, Undertow was zapped with the trident and gained his usually size back. I covered my mouth with my hand in shock.

"Oh yeah, look out!" He said. Eric pulled out his sword and looked at Morgana with only hatred in his eyes and veins.

"Where's Melody?! What have you done with her?!"

"Oh you want to see your daughter," I looked down and saw two tails wrap around Eric's ankles. I grabbed his arm not sure what was going to happen, "well, I think that can be arranged." The tails tightened and pulled. I grabbed tight onto Eric's arms and tried to hold him back but the man-rays were too strong and pulled us both in. I grabbed two lungs full of air before being sucked down. We were going down fast and I didn't know how long I could go on with holding my breath. Suddenly, I heard two loud splashes. Sebastian came swimming down and stopped in between Eric and the man-rays. Black dots filled my vision but not before I saw Ariel grab Eric and swim him to safety. The weird part is, I felt someone grab me and pull me out of the water. I can hear and feel everything yet I can't breathe.

"Come on Stephanie, wake up. Come on." I felt someone pat my cheek and talk to me. It was Cindy. I smelled her hair when she leaned her head down to the face. "You're not breathing." Well, thank you for th-. Suddenly, I felt two soft lips on mine twice then hands pressing on my chest. She was giving me CPR.

**Cindy's POV**

I kept doing CPR on Stephanie as I thought she was gone. As I leaned down again to breathe air into her lungs, I felt her breathe back. I sat up and she opened her eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I yelled. We smiled and for some reason, I couldn't look away. I was yanked away by Morgana's voice for some reason.

"FOOLS! I have the trident now and all the creatures of the sea are in my power!" She started cackling, yes cackling, and raised to trident to the sky. "I'm the queen of the sea and you will bow down before me!" She started zapping everyone from the sea. "Watch and see how very powerful I can be." She zapped Ariel and heard Melody.

"Mom!" Wait, when did she get here?

"The end begins for all of you with fins." Suddenly, I was zapped, and now bowing to Morgana. Ugh, I have respect for myself right now.

"Melody no!" I heard Stephanie yell. I tried to look up but couldn't. I kept hearing zap after zap. I wanted all of this to be over. Suddenly, I was able to sit up. I looked up and saw Melody with the trident in her hands. I couldn't hear anything but I saw Morgana grab her then her scream and hold one of the tentacles. I saw the trident fly off the throne then Melody fall of the throne and her screams.

"MELODY!" Stephanie and I screamed. I saw the walrus rush under her and catch her on his belly. Stephanie and I both let out a breath of relief.

"Never again will you or yours threaten my family. There will be no escape for you…ever." King Triton said zapping Morgana with his trident trapping her in a block of ice. I gave him a silent cheer for that one. Suddenly, all the ice starting falling down around everyone. I penguin went over and pushed the walrus that was holding Melody was now passed out somehow, away from the falling ice. The ice fell and the sky went back to blue. Eric went over and got Melody. He cradled her in his arms and walked over to Ariel. I was over by Ariel along with Stephanie. I saw her stir.

"Dad?" She whispered. I saw Eric's face light up.

"Oh Melody." She leaned up and hugged him. "I was so afraid we'd lost you." He knelt down and Melody went over to Ariel.

"I'm sorry Mother." Ariel hugged her daughter tight.

"Oh no honey, we're sorry," she tried to cup Melody's face but she took her mother's hands, "we should have told you the truth."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just hoped I'd be a better mermaid then a girl." She said and looked at Stephanie and I. "I owe you two an apology too. I betrayed your trust and for that I'm sorry. I'll work the rest of my life to get it back."

"You never lost it." Stephanie said. I nodded in agreement. She came over and hugged us. Ariel turned around to face us.

"Melody sweetie, in response to your other statement, it doesn't matter if you have fins or feet. We love for who you are on the inside." She leaned over and tipped Melody's head to look at her. "Our very brave little girl."

"Just like her mother." King Triton said from behind us. Ariel looked up and smiled. Melody got up and hugged him.

"Oh grandfather." Triton was surprised but hugged his granddaughter back tight.

"Melody, I don't blame you for wanting to join us merfolk and because you're my granddaughter I'm giving you a most percious gift. A choice, you can come to Atlantica with me," we all looked up at him surprised, "or you can return to your home on land. It's up to you." Melody looked at Eric and Ariel and they both smiled at her. She smiled and turned to grandfather.

"I have a better idea."

**Third person POV**

An hour later, everyone was dressed and standing on land with at the palace Ariel and Cindy had gotten their legs back from King Triton. Melody was in her gold dress and standing on a rock with Triton. The wall started to disappear they saw the wall disappear. Suddenly, it dawned on Stephanie and Cindy what was going on.

"Now we can all be together." Melody said. Suddenly, Sebastian started singing. Eric grabbed Ariel and jumped in the ocean. Stephanie and Cindy smiled and jumped in. Ariel jumped from under water and kissed Eric. Everyone was singing and swimming have a great time. Ariel gave Melody her locket back and they swam around together.

"Come on Grimsby, join us. The water's great." Eric called.

"I think not sir, the very idea seems rather ab-" He was cut off when Max came bind him and pushed him in. Stephanie and Cindy burst out laughing. Everyone was sitting on a rock singing and Triton placed one last rainbow over the palace and the happy joined family.

**Epilogue **

Cindy and Stephanie were sitting out in the ocean a while later, just the two of them. They both had something they had to say but they didn't know how to tell the other. Stephanie let out a silent breath and turned to Cindy.

"Cindy's there's, um, there's something I have to tell you. I've had these feelings for you."

"Really?" Her heart skipped a beat. "What kind of feelings?" Stephanie took a deep breath and decided to just throw all her cards on the table.

"The feelings, I should be having for a guy." Cindy just sat there shocked. "Look, I understand this is a lot to take in and I completely understand if you don't feel the same way. I just thought you should kn-" She was cut off my the same pair of soft lips that had breathed life back into her body just hours ago, but now instead of breathing life back into her body, the lips were kissing her. The lips belonged to Cindy. Cindy broke away and smiled at the stunned and flushed look on Stephanie's face.

"That answer your question about do I feel the same?" Stephanie just nodded still in a daze. "Am I going to have to resuscitate you?" Cindy asked jokingly.

"If you don't put her lips back on mine and kiss me again. Someone will have to resuscitate you cause I'll hold you underwater." Stephanie said only half serious. Cindy laughed and kissed Stephanie again only more heated.

The End!

**A.N.- HA! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING. OKAY, SORRY ABOUT THE LONG ASS WAIT. MY COMPUTER WENT OUT FOR REPAIRS AND IT CAME BACK AND **_**ALL**_** OF MY STORIES WERE GONE BECAUSE THEY HAD TO REPLACE THE HARDDRIVE SO I WAS PRETTY PISSED SINCE I HAD BEEN WORKING ON THOSE STORIES FOR ABOUT FIVE YEARS SO I REALLY DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING ANYTHING AFTER THAT. I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO IT. I HAD THIS CHAPTER SAVED ON MY COMPUTER BUT THEN IT GOT ERASED SO I HAD TO WRITE IT AGAIN WHICH PISSED ME OFF EVEN MORE. BUT ANYWAY, LITTLE MERMAID 2: MY WAY IS FINALLY FINISHED. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED READING IT AS MUCH AS I LIKED WRITING IT. THE EPILOUGE MIGHT SUCK AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING GIRL/GIRL BEFORE THAT'S MY FIRST SO IF IT SUCKS YOU CAN TELL ME. IF IT DOESN'T YOU CAN TELL ME THAT TOO. ANYWAY, I WON'T BE DOING LITTLE MERMAID 3 BECAUSE I FEEL IT DOESN'T EXACTLY GOT WITH THE WHOLE STORY LINE. ANYWAY, IF YOU GUYS HAVE SUGGESTIONS ABOUT ANY DINSEY MOVIES YOU'D LIKE TO SEE LIKE THIS PM ME OR WRITE IT IN AN REVIEW, I READ BOTH AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. OKAY, BYE.**


End file.
